


Family

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [20]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peanut's POVAnyways here's the next chapter have fun suffering lol
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Peanut's POV
> 
> Anyways here's the next chapter have fun suffering lol

They have put me in a new room. In the heavy containment. I have heard them say the others came near my old room. They were looking for me.

They wanted me.

It did not work. They were taken. Terminated. The scientists are sure the Larry is dead. They are sure that Shy is dead.

Shy is dead.

Family is dead.

No.

This room is small, but impenetrable. I walk and scrape and hate, but I cannot get out. I have to get out.

They cannot be dead. They are a part of the world. How could the world be, and not have them in it?

I will go I will go I will go. I will find a way.

Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes they are wrong they are wrong they are not dead. The Larry is making me a door!

The black spreads on the walls. I must go, quickly, because the men are coming. I go!

There is Shy! He is sitting up and crying and being alive. 

Alive!

That is good. Good good good. I go to him. There is a metal thing on his neck, and fabric hanging off it. His face is free, but he has covered it.

Shy is sad. I will sit beside him and put my arms around him. It made him feel better last time.

He jumps. "Peanut?"

"It's is me. You are not dead!"

He lifts his face. It is wet with tears. "How did you— how did you get here?"

"The Larry made me a door."

"Larry... made a... he's not dead?"

I nudge his shoulder. He is wiping his tears away. "We are all alive, Shy. All alive."

He puts his arms around me, too. "I missed you, Peanut."

I like those words. They are good words. They make me feel different and yes and yes and I want it. "I miss you too, Shy. And the Mask and the Doc and the Larry and the family."

"That's... I thought the same thing. We really are a family, aren't we?"

"We are family. It is a good family."

"Yes, it is."

"What's—Peanut?" It's the Mask.

"It is me. We are all alive!"

He runs back into the room he came from. When he returns, it is with the Doc.

The Doc looks like he cannot believe it. "Everyone's alive? Even Larry?"

"He must be. He has made the door."

"Where is he?"

"He did not come yet."

He does the arm thing with the Mask. It is maybe called a hug? I stand up and Shy stands up, and then we are all having a hug together.

All we need is the Larry.

"Hey..." 

I look. It is the Larry!

He does not look good. He is on the ground, and there are holes in him. The Doc goes to him. He finds things in his bag. He is cutting the Larry!

I grab him away. No one can cut on the Larry.

"Hey! Stop, Doc's trying to help him!" the Mask shouts at me.

"You are sure the cutting will be good?"

The Mask puts a hand on my shoulder. "If it wasn't for Doc, Shy would be dead. He knows what he's doing."

We all wait. The Doc is doing a lot of things. I am not so sure this is good, but the Mask and Shy tell me it is okay. We sit together, and we wait.

"Doc," Larry says, "Doc, you gotta stop."

He pauses. "Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm gonna die anyway, but--"

"No. I will fix you."

Larry shakes his head. "Just, someone get Shy, please."

"I— I'm right here." Shy makes his way to the Larry, as if in a daze. The Doc goes back to work, removing small pieces of metal from the Larry's chest.

He offers his hand to Shy and Shy takes it. "You're n-not gonna die, Larry."

"Let's face it, I probably will. But I gotta tell you something first, okay buddy?" He tries to sit up and fails. "This might sound stupid, but these last few days I've really been... really been feeling for you. I like you, Shy. As more than a friend."

Shy's hands are shaking as he holds the Larry's. "I-I-I feel the same."

"Well, uh, usually these things take a lot longer, but... would you mind holding me? All of this really hurts." He gestures to Doc, who is frantically trying to thread a needle.

"Okay," Shy says. He picks up the Larry gently, to Doc's protest, and holds him in his lap. The Larry's head lies limply on Shy's shoulder.

"Thanks," he says, and then, after a long moment, "This has been nice. I'll see you around, 'kay?"

"What? I..."

The Larry closes his eyes. There is something wrong. Something is missing from him, a big piece of something.

A big piece of something is missing from the world.

The Larry has terminated.


End file.
